secretsaturdaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Leonidas Van Rook
Leonidas Van Rook is a major antagonist in The Secret Saturdays. He serves as a mercenary for hire, offering his services to whomever pays him the highest bid. He is voiced by Corey Burton. Physical Appearance Van Rook was a tall middle-aged man of a muscular build; he had unkempt black hair slicked back with gray sideburns, blue eyes and tan skin with a noticable greenish tint. He usually wore a set of light green armor, brown gloves, black wrist warmers and light green pants, and black knee-length combat boots. Other accessories included a jetpack, wrist gauntlets, and a metal faceplate which he wore in order to conceal his identity. He also had a tattoo on his right bicep of a snake wrapped around a skull. Biography Leonidas Van Rook was a rival cryptozoologist, mercenary and ally of V.V. Argost, as well as the tertiary antagonist for the first half of the series. Van Rook was solely interested in proving the existence of cryptids for money. He had built a reputation for himself which allows him to command large fees from those that hire him. Van Rook was an exceptional marksman, being able to shoot small quick moving objects out of the air. He had a tattoo on his right bicep of a snake wrapped around a skull. He had a relationship with Drew Saturday in the past, they dated in college. It was also hinted that he had an apprentice before Doyle Blackwell, in the first episode Doc Saturday asked Doyle Blackwell if 'Van Rook told you what I did to his last apprentice.' In the episode Cryptid vs. Cryptid he ran a Cryptid fighting ring in an ancient temple. At the end of the episode he was found by police after trying to escape, he flew away but his jet pack failed and he fell onto a cop car crushing it, as a reult his helmet fell off letting viewers momentarily see his face. He appears in prison at the begining of Target: Fiskerton notably without his mask, he was seen trying to bribe the guard into getting him a softer pillow for his room, using an American Penny. He was quickly rejected, his penny bent and thrown on the ground. He was released by V.V. Argost, and "Convinced" to help V.V. Argost with his latest plan, hung by the leg out of the jet by Munya when he refuses to help the first time. He attacks the Saturdays with Piecemeal leading Zak Saturday into a train trap leading to Fiskerton's capture. He later escapes and was not seen afterwards. He apparently still had feelings for Drew Saturday as he said to her in Target: Fiskerton "This could have made a great honeymoon" and "I'm over you baby" In the episode Food of the Giants, Abbey Grey was revealed to be his new apprentice. In season 2, Van Rook admits that he trained Abbey too well because she had taken over the mercenary business from him. He had since been recruited by Doyle to find V.V. Argost. In War of the Cryptids, While on they're final assault on V.V. Argost's Manor after his assault on the world he sacrifice himself to save Drew after he took the hit from Rani Nagi using Drew's own fire sword. At the end of the episode the Saturday family, Doyle, Wadi, Ulraj, Miranda and Paul were at his grave honoring him for what he did for them. Series Season 1= The Kur Stone:Part One The Ice Caverns of Ellef Ringnes Van Rook's Apprentice Cryptid vs. Cryptid Target: Fiskerton Food of the Giants |-| Season 2= Kur:Part One Kur:Part Two Into The Mouth of Darkness The Return of Tsul 'Kalu And Your Enemies Closer War of the Cryptids ''Notable Equipment *Jetpack *Wrist Blaster *Concussion Grenades *Sword *Wrist missiles *Explosive chargers *Multi-Bolo Trivia *His face is not shown until the episode ''Cryptid vs. Cryptid. *At his Funeral the scene was made a little comical by Doyle : He threw 3 flowers on his grave and then took one back saying 2 is enough. This is a reference to the grenade incident below. *A recurring theme is that like Van Rook, his apprentices wear masks similar to his. *Also, his and his apprentices' masks resemble the mask of Marvel hero, Iron Man. *Back when Doyle was his apprentice Van Rook had a habit of charging Doyle for any scratches or damage to his equipment, or overusing gear like in the first episode when fighting Doc Doyle used all six of his concussion grenades, when according to Van Rook 2 was enough, and said he would charge him for the extra. *Doyle has repeatedly mentioned Van Rook as being cheap, in Food for the Giants he said "I told you not to go with the discount setcom provider." And in "The Ice Caverns of the Ellef Ringnes" Doyle says "you couldn't have spent the ten bucks on a dog sled?". *Van Rook is a playable fighter in Cartoon Network's game, TKO, along with Zak Saturday and Munya. It is ironic that Van Rook said that two concussion grenades was enough (see above) but his special move in TKO is that several concussion grenades strike his opponent. *He is neither good nor evil, just a mercenary who works for both sides *According to Van Rook a good mercenary should be able to over look their own feelings and just do the job. Such as when Doyle said to Abbey, a good mercenary wouldn't rip out a man's heart for money, Van Rook said that a good mercenary would. *When Van Rook gets angry while he is wearing his helmet's eyes holes will squint down and take on the expression of being angry. *Van Rook's skin may appear to have a greenish tint as his skin and armor by appear to be of a similar color by comparison making his skin appear light green. *Their have been at least three times (or four if one counts the final part as such) Van Rook flirted Drew Saturday: **In The Kur Stone:Part One, he says to her "Drew, you're looking hot as ever." **In The Ice Caverns of Ellef Ringnes, He says "What? No hello kiss? I thought we used to have something," to Drew which is the second time he alludes to a past relationship between them. **In Target: Fiskerton, Drew revealed they dated in college. **In War of the Cryptids, he sacrificed himself to save her and his last words were "Drew, you were the only thing I liked almost as much as money" as he died in her arms. * The other times he flirted with Drew are And Your Enemies Closer and Kur:Part Two. *He dislikes Zon, as he calls her birdasaurus, flying crocodile, etc. *In season 2 his face is shown the whole time without the mask ever since Abbey put him out of his buisness. *In the episode Food of the Giants Van Rook had sent his apprentice to kill the Saturday family, including Drew. However, in War of the Cryptids, he sacrificed himself to save Drew so his true feelings for her are questionable. *The tatoo on Van Rook's arm resembles the Dark Mark, the symbol of Voldemort and his Death Eaters from the Harry Potter franchise, which is a skull with a snake potruding from its mouth. Quotes See also *Leonidas Van Rook's Death Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Quotes Category:Pictures Category:Zak's Army Category:Main Antagonist